strawberrymasterfandomcom-20200214-history
HHW v. Georgia
HHW v. Georgia is the final film in the Story of Damon series. It stars the HHW users once again in their quest to get Damon Georgia to stop sockpuppeting from the wiki. After Georgia creates his 100th confirmed sockpuppet, Fred Michaels decides to take his case to court in Douglasville, Georgia, to stop Damon from sockpuppeting. Plot Damon Georgia continues to create numerous sockpuppets in an attempt to get into Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (HHW). Georgia, an underage user who has been globally blocked, constantly changes his IP in order to try to rejoin HHW, joining under numerous false identities. In September 2016, he creates his 100th recorded sockpuppet, "DavidRobertson." Initially, DavidRobertson was not expected to be a "DamonSock", but rather a new user. However, after he used "Alt" in a hurricane infobox rather than the correct "Atl", HHW bureaucrats Fred Michaels, Megacane, Adam Sandusky and Bill Nelson quickly caught onto him being a sockpuppet. After the 100th sockpuppet is made, Fred Michaels says "he has had enough" and decides to settle this case in court with the Georgia family. He consults Daniel Harrell (HurricaneCynebald), a currently blocked user of HHW, for help. Harrell becomes a strong supporter of the plan. Bill Nelson then organizes an "admin trip" to Douglasville, Georgia, in October 2016, to settle the court case. Initially, he only planned to invite HHW's bureaucrats, but later decided to invite every admin. He also invites Ellaeliza401 and HurricaneCynebald, although the two do not wish to travel together. Eventually, Ellaeliza401 decides not to go. Somehow, all of the admins were able to convince their parents to allow them to travel to Douglasville for the court case. The eleven admins along with HurricaneCynebald all meet in Atlanta airport successfully on October 20, 2016. That night, they all go out to dinner together at a fancy steakhouse in Atlanta. They stayed at the Hyatt Regency Atlanta Hotel their first night, all in different rooms, but later stayed at a cheaper Motel 6 in Douglasville. On October 21, 2016, before the case opened, the admins continue to have fun together, exploring the city of Atlanta. On October 22, they rent a car and travel towards Douglasville, where the case was expected to take place. The next day in Douglasville, the case opens. HurricaneCynebald puts up a strong two-hour prosecution speech for Damon's violation of COPPA. All the HHW admins follow, each with their own strong arguments. In Damon's defense came Damon himself, and Damon's mother, who argued that since she gave Damon permission to be allowed on HHW, COPPA was voided. HHW argued that Damon should lose all internet access for an extended period of time. Damon's small defense team argued that Damon should be unblocked from Wikia and be allowed to contribute. The case quiets down for a few days as the jury waits to make their decision. On October 31, 2016, Halloween, the case ends. The jury says these words: By the vote of 5 to 4, we have decided to rule in HHW's favor. Damon Georgia will be blocked from all internet access for 5 years until he is ready to stop sockpuppeting. The film ends with all the HHW admins returning home, and HHW returns to a peaceful place with no sockpuppets, vandals, trolls, or spammers coming. Cast Members Main Characters Supporting Characters Other Cast Members (like cameos where they appear but don't have a big line or don't speak)